


We shall

by Ziane



Series: SangCheng Week 2019 [1]
Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Day 1, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, SangCheng Week 2019, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: It is Jiang Cheng's last day in the Cloud Recesses and Nie Huaisang cannot say goodbye to him.





	We shall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello SangCheng family (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧  
> Accept this little offering for Day 1 - "We'll meet again" and a cute First Kiss (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )  
> This fic is SFW! ╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑

Nie Huaisang hurries his legs to run faster, hoping not to come across any Gusu Lan disciple or cultivator who will surely chide him for breaking the rules. But he needs to arrive on time or it’ll be for nothing. He never meant to stray in the back of the mountain for so long, he never intended to nap under the shadow of a tree while his heart wept with despair at the imminent farewell. Out of breath and clutching his folding fan over his chest, he braces himself on the wooden railing of the bridge to take a sharp intake of air. Perhaps Jiang Cheng has already left the Cloud Recesses and travels to Lotus Pier, and he has lost his chance to say goodbye, and perhaps…

“There you are!” A grumpy voice startles him. Nie Huaisang swivels about, his breath seizes in his chest, and his heart skips a beat. Jiang Cheng walks toward him with that stiff, upright air ever present in his stance. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” His eyebrows knit in concern when he notes Nie Huaisang’s flustered complexion and ragged breath, and unavoidably, his features soften and his heartbeat spikes.

“Cheng-xiong,” Nie Huaisang greets him. “I was… I didn’t…”

“You missed breakfast today,” Jiang Cheng says, and it sounds like a reprimand.

“I wasn’t feeling well, being the last day and all…” Nie Huaisang swallows a lump in his throat, fidgeting with the fan in his hands. He would want to say so many things: I’ll miss you, I hope to see you again soon, I like you… but the words can’t find their way out.

A pregnant silence grows uncomfortable between them. “I have to leave now, I just wanted to say goodbye.”

“Have a nice trip, Cheng-xiong,” Nie Huaisang says, his eyes burning and teary already.

“Aren’t you leaving for Qinghe too?” As if another question could elongate their time together.

Nie Huaisang shakes his head. “Dage will come to get me in a few weeks,” he says. He notices Jiang Cheng holding something in a tight fist, his gaze suddenly lost in his own hand as he processes the words. Nie Huaisang parts his lips to speak again when Jiang Cheng interrupts him.

“So this is it,” he mutters. “Until we meet again.” Jiang Cheng stretches his arm as if he wanted to give him something. His cheeks turn a subtle shade of pink under the sun, and Nie Huaisang realizes for the first time after many months that maybe, perhaps, because of a foul joke of fate, Jiang Cheng also struggles to say goodbye to him. In what world someone like Jiang Cheng would even notice him? Nie Huaisang, dazzled by his own unrequited feelings, never considered Jiang Cheng liking him back.

His trembling palm faces the sky and a silvery twinkle finds his way to his hand. Nie Huaisang gasps, staring unblinkingly at the round, precious object that has been hanging from Jiang Cheng’s sash for the past months. He lifts his gaze and meets his eyes.

Jiang Cheng doesn’t know what those eyes ask of him, but his galloping heart thumps in his chest and his cheeks flush in a bright red. He’s at a loss of what to do or how. Other than wanting to leave a piece of him with Nie Huaisang he didn’t think ahead. “Don’t keep it if you don’t want it,” he grunts. His bleary eyes shrink his heart.

Nie Huaisang shakes effusively his head. There were signs. Jiang Cheng who seemed not to care for anybody offered his help to study, he made sure he knew when they would go to Gusu or Caiyi Town so he’d come along; he has been a shoulder to cry, and laugh, and even nap sometimes. Nie Huaisang wants to slap himself at how stupid he has been and how long it has taken him to realize it.

Jiang Cheng swivels about, unable to stand if Nie Huaisang starts crying or the embarrassment of what he just did. _Gift them things, invite them to come with you, buy them their favorite food._ Why did he listen to Wei Wuxian’s advice? But suddenly, Nie Huaisang tugs at his sleeve and interrupts his brooding.

“What is it?” Jiang Cheng turns about and finds the same eyes gathering tears and about to cry him a river. “Huaisang, what is it?” He steps closer, cupping his face in his hand. Nie Huaisang’s lower lip quivers adorably and he gasps at the sight. It wouldn’t be the first time he sees him crying, but somehow this is different.

Behind hooded lids, Nie Huaisang risks the last thread of his self-restraint and stands on his tiptoes, tugging again at Jiang Cheng’s garments for support. This will be awfully awkward if Jiang Cheng refuses his petition or shouts at him. But all his fears vanish from his mind when Jiang Cheng’s lips press gingerly against his own. Fearful of a brief kiss being all his fair share until they meet again, Nie Huaisang deepens the kiss even though his feet hurt, and he has to stand on his tiptoes to cover the height difference between them.

Jiang Cheng gasps gently into his mouth, braver and eager than he never thought he’d be. He maps those swollen, velvety lips with a blue streak of kisses of his own, and curses his own shyness and arrogance because he has wanted to kiss him for months and only the last day they are together he gets free rein to explore and learn by heart the tidbits of his mouth and the softness of his tongue. Nie Huaisang moans when, guided by inexperience, Jiang Cheng dips inside.

Warm, wet, sloppy kiss that neither of them wants for it to end, making the most of their last moments together until the heavens alone know when. They part, they breathe, and they share the same flustered cheeks and trembling legs. “Come to Yunmeng in the summer,” Jiang Cheng says, and again, it’s more like a command than a suggestion. Is up to Nie Huaisang how to convince his big brother to let him go.

Nie Huaisang nods. “I’ll miss you,” he says with a thread of voice, and Jiang Cheng graces him with a half-smile more shy than smug.

“Don’t lose it,” he warns, pointing with his chin to Nie Huaisang’s clutched hand and the bell huddled inside. “I want it back.”

After another jerky nod and the promise of more kisses during the summer, Jiang Cheng leaves the Cloud Recesses and a wholeheartedly in love Nie Huaisang still trembling. He leans on the wooden railing, tears of joy trickling down his cheeks as he clutches the precious, silvery bell against his heart. “We’ll meet again,” he mumbles, outshining the sun with his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )  
> I have fics for Days 3, 5, and 7 and I'm ready to spread the SangCheng love (۶ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ )۶ʸᵉᵃʰᵎ and occasional knives xD
> 
> PS: I have something juicy for Day 3 thanks to the lovely Sin.... (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄


End file.
